Emberwings (Remnants of the Cold War)
---- This is Eleven Fifty Two's Original Character, do not use or edit, unless given permission by me. Description Emberwings is described as a young SkyWing adult with odd black scales, dark red hide, and fiery orange eyes. There are orange spots scattered over his wings, and there are pale red scales in the corner of his eyes. He is the protagonist in Remnants of the Cold War - Embers Rising. Inside, he is described as larger than most adults in the Sky Kingdom. He is built on a SkyWing frame, huge wings included, and appears to smolder when looked at in detail. His color pallet and wing patterns are inherited from his NightWing mother, Darkwings. Personality Emberwings is Loyal to Queen Ruby. He doesn't like most SkyWings because he has the illusion that most of them think the same of him. This matched with mind-reading and an insecure personality leave him with grim outlooks on other dragons. Traits: Arrogant (this will get him hurt very often), intelligent (although he will frequently outsmart himself), and insecure. Life Emberwings was hatched in 5013 AS under three moons. His parents are Ferrous and Darkwings. When he was hatched, his father Ferrous recognized him as a firescales dragonet, and attempted to kill him. Ferrous was interrupted by Darkwings, who fought Ferrous and died afterwards. Ferrous never got the chance to kill Emberwings, as he severely burned his talons, and ran away one he noticed another dragon approaching the area to see what was going on. Unfortunately, the dragon was only able to help Emberwings, as his mother died right after croaking her last words. Even if she had lived longer, Peril would never have been able to save DarkWings. Both firescales couldn't have, but at least Peril had the kindness within her to save him. She did this by depositing him in a cave for a short while, as she let Queen Ruby in on the situation. Contrary to what many would think, the new SkyWing Queen was eager to raise the firescales dragonet. "He'll have the life you never had, and by the moons I'll make sure he won't be the monster everyone thinks you are," Queen Ruby said to Peril. "What I saw a year ago, it changed everything. I don't want to see anymore SkyWings die after that, and if it's going to start with him, then so it be." From that day on, Emberwings was cared for by Queen Ruby. While she may not be an acting parent, she made sure he was sheltered and fed, but most importantly, educated. He was taught everything from the sciences to weapons training, when a new metal resistant to even the hottest of flames was discovered. He was found to have unwavering loyalties to Queen Ruby, and was even later tasked to be one of the sentries in the throne room. While Queen Ruby may have been his teacher and mentor, it was Peril who brought most of the joy into his world. She did her best to protect him, and was always there when he needed her. She may not have been able to be around him at all times, but having a dragonet to care for somehow brought even more meaning into Peril's life. It wasn't until Emberwings was six years old that he was given the chance to go to Jade Mountain. However, the things that he saw on the way there had changed everything. Being around only the SkyWing palace and the surrounding palace had never really exposed him to much. But in the time that passed, he managed to feel pain, anger, and somehow got a friendship. He also managed to find purpose. It was a rampant horror unlike even worse than what he believed most dragons to think of him. Scavengers had managed to almost kill his Queen, somehow managed to get a pact with his Queen, and hurt him and many other dragons in the process. He was exposed to mortality within himself and the dragons around him, and it really did tear deep inside of him. Fortunately, those scars would never show themselves in Jade Mountain. However, Glide, Emberwing's closest friend noticed the smallest change in his personality. Emberwings wanted revenge, because he had connected the scavengers to everything dragons thought about him. That would have to wait though, as even Jade Mountain would reveal secrets too deep for him to understand. There, he would learn more about others than he ever would have anywhere else. There, he would find himself a leader. There, everything would change once again. There, he would be set on a journey where it wouldn't just be the scavengers that he was fighting, but ultimately himself. When the journey did come, he left no longer a student, but as an adventurer, forging into the unknown. Yet, even years of training and schooling can't prepare him for what he's going to see. Everything gets ugly when it comes to war, and sooner or later the plan is going to fall apart, whether it benefits Ember or not. Relationships * Peril is one of Ember's role models, and has had a large influence over his early childhood. Peril is shown to care for Ember as if he is family, and can relate with his parental situation. * Queen Ruby undoubtedly has Ember's loyalty. She is kind to Ember, but still authoritative. Since Ember's actual parents are dead and missing, it is her responsibility to feed and house the firescales dragonet (when he was a dragonet). Most SkyWings still do not understand why she had let him live. * Ferrous is Emberwing's father, but had attempted to kill him as a dragonet. Ferrous's mind is torn between different feeling for his son. Unfortunately for him, Emberwings still hates him for killing his mother, like any dragon should. * Glide is a normal SkyWing who reached out to befriended Emberwings. He calls him "Ember," and is often seen around him now. Emberwings thinks highly of him, thanking him for the many times he had been able to steer him away from trouble. * Aura really likes Emberwings, but is content with her current position as "friend." She may be seen either stalking Emberwings, or doing something else. Emberwings does not approve of this whole "liking" thing, due to his firescales condition. * Mirage quickly befriended Emberwings when he arrived at Jade Mountain. He is more adventurous than Glide, and is willing to push the boundaries. Emberwings had also noticed how attentive he is, and sees that this friendship will benefit both of them. Injuries * His left wing membranes were shot up by 23mm bullets and one 100mm bullet, which did not detonate inside, leaving many ragged holes in it (healed by animus magic). * Left wing arm was struck by one of the 23mm bullets, making it nearly impossible for Emberwings to fold it, and to fly (healed over time, by use of tungsten-steel wire for sutures). * Left back leg was also hit by a 23mm bullet, although it did not damage any bones or tendons, it is still very painful, and is further worsened by how much Emberwings has had to walk (healed over time, by use of tungsten-steel wire for sutures). * Right front talon was cut when Emberwings accidentally stepped on his own spear after temporarily loosing it (healed by animus magic). Trivia *In the first chapter, Emberwings thinks his name is Ember, although he will learn what his real name is in the second chapter. *Nightwings born when exposed to three moons usually have enhanced mind-reading and prophecy, but Emberwings only has mind-reading due to his genetics. *Emberwings has enhanced abilities compared to other mind-reading dragons. Gallery EWHS.png|Emberwings headshot EWR2.png|Emberwings Reference remnants cover.png|Ember looking at two different choppers. EW-CU.png|Ember close-up __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Eleven Fifty Two)